GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam
GSX-401FW Stargazer is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. The unit is piloted by Sol Ryuune L'ange and sub-piloted by Selene McGriff. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GSX-401FW Stargazer is a civilian developed mobile suit designed to explore the regions of space beyond mars's orbit. To accomplish this task the mobile suit is designed with two unique features. First, because of the vast reaches of space, the speed of light limit, and the limited space of a cockpit, it is impossible for a human pilot to complete the Stargazer's deep space exploration mission. For this reason the Stargazer's two-seater cockpit is of modular design that can be replaced with an advanced A.I (artificial intelligence) computer that would control the mobile suit. The A.I. itself is a learning computer that uses inputted pilot data to learn proper piloting behavior. This data is acquired from human pilots piloting the Stargazer. To bring out its maximum potential the A.I. requires piloting data that adds up to ten-thousand hours. The second important feature is its Voiture Lumiere light propulsion system. Stargazer's version of the Voiture Lumiere is designed specifically for interplanetary propulsion, it works by catching solar wind on a curtain of light generated by the ring on its back and converts its energy into a strong light pressure which is then used as thrust. Alternatively, the system can also convert energy from a power beam fired from an external source instead of solar wind to propel the suit. When in used, the system causes interruption to the spatial structure of the surroundings. As a result of this effect, during the battle with Phantom Pain, Stargazer was able to deflect and capture incoming beam shots to create a field of shootable beam cutters. The back-mounted ring structure also serve as movable thruster, it can be separated and move according to the suit's need, granting the Stargazer exceptional mobility. The black seams around the MS glows when it activates and are connected to the ring at the back, they are used as a supplement system to the Voiture Lumiere and can also help to adjust the MS's balance. The Stargazer also has a nanomachine repair system and as it is intended as a non-combat unit, it does not have any weapon, but it can use the beam pistol utilized by the UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom for self-defense. Armaments ;*KMS71/J Beam Pistol :A beam pistol designed by DSSD. It has a unique variable output system and focuses more on rate of fire rather than effective range or power. However, one of its shot still can destroy a MS when it sit the suit's vital places. System Features ;*A.I. :Designed as an exploration mobile suit, the Stargazer can be outfitted with a removable Artificial Intelligence unit in the area where usually the cockpit is placed. Surprisingly, the A.I is similar in structure to a human brain, as it can learn from recorded operational data of pilots. It can also control most of the unit's functions, giving the pilot more time to concentrate on scientific research. ;*Nanomachine Repair System :Since the suit is designed for long journeys without any access to maintenance and/or repair facilities, the Stargazer is equipped with the nanomachine repair system. As its name suggests, maintenance and the repair of certain degree of damage is carried out automatically by nano-sized machines. ;*"Voiture Lumiere" Light Propulsion System :The most important technological item on the Stargazer is the "Voiture Lumiere" (or "solar sail") interplanetary propulsion system, which uses the concept of catching and converting solar winds' energy to propel the suit. A power beam fired from a DSSD satellite, "Apollon A", can alternatively be used instead of the solar winds. The back-mounted ring captures these winds or the power beam with its thin curtain of light particles and uses a special conversion process to convert them into a strong light pressure which is then used as thrust. The system also allows Stargazer to build up speed over time as it travels between planets. Following wikipedia:Newton's laws of motion, the Stargazer will accelerate indefinitely as long as it keeps moving. Variants of the "Voiture Lumiere" system is utilized by the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, MMF-JG73L Turn Δ and MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai. ;*Operating System :The GSX-401FW Stargazer uses the advanced [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''uider '''UN'manned 'D'eployment 'A'utonomic 'M'anipulation]] operation support system, created for space research purpose. However, its performance in combat situations is comparable to that of a combat MS's OS. History In late CE 73, the Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD) developed an advanced space exploration mobile suit, the Stargazer. As part of its exploration mission, the Stargazer was intended to be unmanned and controlled by Artificial Intelligence. This would allow the single mobile suit to reach the depths of the solar system beyond the already colonized Mars. In October CE 73, the Stargazer was stationed at a DSSD station on Earth when terrorists dropped the remains of the Junius Seven PLANT on Earth, in an incident which is later known as "Break the World". The tidal surge caused by falling pieces engulfed a coastal city and threatened the DSSD station, but the Stargazer was safely launched into space. The development of the Stargazer continued with short-range tests of its "Voiture Lumiere" system at the DSSD Troya station. In CE 74, the Earth Alliance's secret Phantom Pain unit launched an attack on the DSSD station to seize the Stargazer's AI unit. To fend off the attack, DSSD researchers Selene McGriff and Sol Ryuune L'ange boarded the suit and sent the Stargazer into battle. Thanks to its ability to reflect beam weapon fire, the suit destroyed several of the Phantom Pain's GAT-01A2R Slaughter Daggers, until it is confronted by Sven Cal Payang and his GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir. The Stargazer again used its beam capture ability and created a field of shootable beam cutters around it, causing some damage to the Strike Noir. Selene afterwards ejected Sol from the cockpit and used the satellite's power beam, to propel both the Stargazer and the Strike Noir out of the Earth Sphere in the vicinity of Venus. Afterwards, Selene rescued Sven and used the last bit of the Strike Noir's energy to power the Stargazer for its long journey back to Earth. About 27 days later, the Stargazer reached the Earth Sphere and is found by Sol, with both of its pilots having survived. Picture Gallery Stargazer-hg.jpg|HG 1/144 - GSX-401FW Stargazer - Boxart GSX-401-FW_Stargazer_(Urvine_Marafuji).jpg|GSX-401FW Stargazer Unit_s_stargazer_gundam.png|S-Rank Stargazer at it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Stargazer.png StarGazer 6456437.jpg Stargazer head unit.jpg voiture lumire docked on stargazer backpack.jpg stargazer without voiture lumire.png stargazer docking in shuttle.jpg|Stargazer Gundam docking in shuttle stargazer gundam testing.jpg|Stargazer Gundam testing stargazer gundam 2.jpg stargazer gundam.jpg stargazer head.jpg stargazer & strike noir.png Trivia *Stargazer Gundam is possibly a reference to the U.S.S. Stargazer from Star Trek: The Next Generation. They were both built for Deep-Space Exploration, rather than direct combat, yet had Defensive Combat capabilities. Also, the Voiture Lumiere's propulsion and beam capture abilites show similarities to the Picard Maneuver, a legendary tatic, invented by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, which made the U.S.S. Stargazer, and its captain, famous. *Lines spoken by Selene while piloting the Stargazer suggests that the suit has a nuclear reactor but no N-Jammer Canceller. As a result, the suit has to rely on a battery pack which can only power it for 17 minutes. **Cleverly, this is likely because Stargazer was intended for Deep-Space Exploration and used Solar Waves to power it propulsion primarily. But If the Stargazer was to get deep enough into space, it could be out of range of the Neutron Jammers' effects, and use it's Nuclear Reactor. External links *GSX-401FW Stargazer on MAHQ.net *GSX-401FW Stargazer on Wikipedia.org (scroll down)